Culpable
by Darame
Summary: Culpable: La atracción. ¡Maldita sea Potter! ¡Date la vuelta y enfrentate como un hombre! Tres segundos después me encontre perdida... en sus labios.
1. La atracción

**Culpable:**

Le seguí por el pasillo reprochándole su gran desfachatez. ¿Cómo había podido volver hacerlo¿Cómo era tan descarado¡Llevaba dos meses estropeándome las citas! Al pobre Samuel le habían salido granos verdes asquerosos en todo el cuerpo, y en la frente le habían escrito: "_No te acerques a Lily, J._" Ignoré a los pocos curiosos que nos miraban divertidos y continué gritándole cualquier insulto que se me viniese a la cabeza. El muy arrogante se pensaba que podía decidir con quién podía salir. ¿Con qué derecho?

-¡Maldita sea Potter¡Date la vuelta y enfréntate como un hombre!- grité harta de tanta tonterías. Él, como buen orgulloso se giró y se paró en seco.

Yo que iba con carrerilla me choqué contra él... se que sonará a novela romántica pero... fue como chocarme contra una pared. Di un paso para atrás para volver a recobrar el equilibrio. Él dio uno para adelante y agachó la cabeza para poder mirarme. ¿Se creía que acercándose me iba a poner nerviosa? Apreté los puños y alcé la cara para mirarle de frente. En ese momento me aturdí y me puse nerviosa. ¿Miraría así a todas las chicas? Vi como su mirada bajaba hasta mis labios y luego volvía mis ojos. Sin poder resistirlo también miré sus labios y...me encontré perdida en ellos, no podía dejar de mirarlos.

Cerré los ojos un momento, y cuando los volví a abrir caminábamos a toda prisa por los pasillos cogidos de la mano. Él iba adelante guiándome. ¿A dónde iríamos? Me siento estúpida. He caído, soy una más. Si hace medio minuto me hubiese dicho que me arrodillase lo hubiera echo, y eso que solo le miré la boca. Miré nuestras manos. Las suyas eran grandes y cálidas y las mías a su lado parecían las de un fantasma por ser tan blancas. Me sentía flotando y viendo todo desde fuera. ¿Desde cuándo me dejo guiar por él sin rechistar¿Por qué no le grito?

Abrió una puerta y entramos... sus labios. Eso es lo que sentí antes de poder mirar la habitación. Me estaba abrazando y besando. Escuché como se cerraba la puerta, de una patada seguramente. Se que no debería, pero no le aparte, no le insulté ni le pegué. Sino todo lo contrario. Le besé con un entusiasmo que jamás pensé que pondría en un beso y menos un beso que le daba a Potter. Una de sus manos me acariciaba la espalda y la cintura. La otra el cuello y la cara. Sus caricias eran asombrosamente respetuosas aun que parecía que le costaba. De vez en cuando sus manos iban más a bajo o más arriba de lo debido, pero de repente volvían a una zona "respetable".

Yo le cogía por el cuello como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Sus besos se desviaron a mi cachete, mi oreja, mi cuello... y fue bajando hacia el escote. Se que parece increíble pero... no tengo ninguna intención de pararlo, ahora mismo me siento tan segura de mi misma. Para mi sorpresa no continuó bajando, sino que volvió a su estatura normal y me abrazó.

Su respiración era rápida y su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. ¿Latía así por mi culpa? Esa idea hizo que sonriera... No pensaba cuando alcé la cara y le volvía a besar mientras le desabotonaba la camisa...

0000

Abrí los ojos lentamente. En ese instante me di cuenta de que debíamos estar en la llamada Sala de los Menesteres. Ninguna aula de Hogwarts tenía una cama así, ni tantos cojines bonitos. Oí como James se movía a mi lado, unos instante más tarde sentí como me abrazaba por la cintura... todo había sido tan bonito... nunca pensé que él me trataría así. Al principio había sido todo muy pasional, pero cuando se enteró que nunca había estado de esa manera con otro chico, se volvió tan extremadamente paciente y dulce la primera vez... Las otras fueron más... ¿Desde cuando pensaba en él como alguien dulce¿Desde...? Me obligué a dejar de pensar para no arruinar el momento.

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en lo ocurrido y en las consecuencias. Me di la vuelta y me acurruqué en su abrazo. En ese momento sentí como su respiración cambiaba, se había despertado. ¿Se levantaría, se vestiría y se marcharía después? No hizo ninguna de esas tres cosas, simplemente me abrazó más fuerte y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Lily...- su voz sonaba más ronca debido a que se acababa de despertara. Cosa que resultaba muy... muy... eso que resultaba muy sexy.

-mmm- me acurruqué más en su pecho haciéndome la remolona. Esto le debió de parecer gracioso pues se rió.

-Si nos quedamos aquí mucho más nos van a echar de menos. Además...- lo último me lo dijo con una picardía que me hizo levantar la cara para mirarle.

-¿Además qué?- le pregunté sonriendo con malicia.

-Que si nos quedamos aquí más tiempo...puede que no salgas hasta mañana... por la tarde.

El comentario hizo que soltase una gran carcajada, que ni yo misma reconocí, hacia demasiado tiempo que no me reía así. Momentos después mi risa fue callada por sus besos...

0000

Salimos una hora más tarde de la habitación abrazados. Todo estaba a oscuras, no sabía que hora era, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Mis ojos tardaron varios minutos en adaptarse a la oscuridad. Pero eso no importaba, James me guiaba. Íbamos en silencio, solo se escuchaba nuestros pasos y el ruido que hacia el viento en las ventanas. Hacia frío, lo sentía en las mejillas y en la nariz... ese frío me hizo reaccionar. Tenía que asumir que había caído en las redes de James y que sería una de sus otras conquistas de una sola noche.

Ese pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío me recorriese toda la espalda. Él debió interpretarlo como si tuviese frío, porque me apretó más contra él. Cinco minutos después despertamos a la Dama Gorda, haciendo que se enfadara. Mientras avanzábamos el pasillo iba notando como el calor entraba en mi cuerpo, hasta que llegamos a la Sala Común donde todo estaba iluminado por la chimenea. Caminamos hasta el pié de las escaleras que conducía a las habitaciones de las chicas. Una vez ahí se giró para darme un beso. Después volvió a su estatura normal y me miro de esa manera...

-Hasta mañana- volvió a inclinarse y me sorprendió que en vez de besarme en los labios, me besase la nariz.- La tienes helada- dijo sonriendo. Esto hizo que me la tocase mientras me sonrojada.

-... Es que hace frío- ¿Desde cuando soy tan tonta?

-Abrígate bien esta noche, no quiero que te pongas enferma- volvió a besarme para después susurrarme en el oído- Duerme bien y sueña conmigo.

Sin decir más se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia las escaleras de los chicos. Quería quedarme ahí parada viendo cómo se iba, pero ya había hecho demasiadas tonterías por un día. Solo pude subir un escalón cuando la verdad me golpeó con un martillo y el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla.

Me había acostado con James Potter.

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Culpable: La vergüenza.**


	2. La vergüenza

Culpable

**La vergüenza**

Tic tac tic tac.

Como todas las mañanas odié el sonido del despertador. Abrí los ojos y lo miré frunciendo el ceño. Me he despertado media hora más tarde de lo normal. Hoy no me daría tiempo de repasar por última vez lo dado en clase ayer. Como siempre me quedé un momento sentada en el borde de la cama. Con los pies deslcalzos colgando, el pelo revuelto y con el camisón blanco sencillo. Intenté concentrarme en los ronquidos de Angela, una de mis compañeras de cuarto, para no dormirme.

Me levanté de la cama dando un pequeño salto. Fui al armario y cogí una de las perchas en las que tenía un uniforme, abrí dos cajones, uno para la ropa interior y otro para los leotardos. Entré en el baño y dejé correr el agua mientras me miraba en el espejo. No presté mucha atención a lo que veía y empecé a quitarme la ropa para meterme en la ducha. Tardé quince minutos duchándome, me senté en el retrete y con la varita comencé a secarme el pelo tardé seis minutos aproximadamente. En vestirme tardé dos minutos. No tardé ni un minuto en ponerme una diadema y arreglarme el pelo. Tardé diez minutos en recuperarme psicológicamente cuando vi uno de los llamados chupetones en mi cuello. En un segundo me acordé de todo lo relacionado con James Potter y chupetones. Salí del cuarto de baño y me senté en la cama mirando a la puerta. Mis compañeras de cuarto seguían durmiendo.

¿Que cuánto tardé en salir del cuarto? Unas seis horas.

0000

¡Madre mía! ¡Soy el hombre más feliz del universo! Ese había sido mi pensamiento esta mañana, nada más despertarme. Lily y yo habíamos estado juntos y habíamos pasado una tarde perfecta. Le gustaba y... que estúpido habia sido. No apareció en el desayuno, no apareció a ninguna de las clases de hoy, no apareció a la hora de la comida. Al principio pensé que había cogido frío cuando volvimos a las habitaciones, pero la idea desapareció rápidamente. Ella es la típica chica que aparece en clase con cuarenta de fiebre y los profesores tienen que obligarla a ir a la enfermería. Por lo cual, estaba claro que se arrepentía y se avergonzaba de lo que había pasado.

Aunque en cierto modo es normal que se sienta así. Ayer era virgen y hoy no lo es. Y la perdió conmigo, el chico al que no soporta y con el que no tiene ningún tipo de relación... porque ella no quiere. Seguramente tiene que adaptarse al cambio. Todo había pasado muy rápido, sin que pudiese asimilar lo que pasaba y las consecuencias. Pero yo no la llevé a la Sala de los Menesteres con esa idea. Lo único que quería era besarla, y no lo iba ha hacer delante de todo Hogwarts, Lily odia que hablen de ella. Si ella me hubiese parado los pies... o mejor dicho, las manos, yo no habría seguido.

Pero vale que lo de ayer fue todo muy inesperado. Pero parece que es la única manera de que reaccione. Esta vez no me voy a conformar con que me ignore o que me rechace, necesitamos hablar, vernos. Bueno... si me repite demasiado el no y lo dice de manera muy convincente tendré que aceptarlo, pero después de lo de ayer me parece un poco improbable que sea tan convincente como otras veces.

00000

Estaba delante de la Dama Gorda para como una idiota. Cuando salí por fin de la habitación me dirigí hacia al Gran Comedor hambrienta, pero, como una gran cobarde, cambié mi rumbo hacia las cocinas para no encontrarme con James... Potter, Potter... llevaba todo el día recordándome llamarle así, nada de James. Demasiado dramatismo en escena, lo sé, pero la idea de encontrármelo ahí, con todo el mundo delante... se me revolvía el estómago. Me costó encontrar las cocinas, había escuchado una vez a Black indicar a un chico en la sala común como entrar, pero eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Comí sola y en silencio con un nudo en la boca del estómago, si al menos no hubiese sido tan extremadamente bonito.

Tanto tiempo haciéndome la dura y disfrutando a escondidas de todas aquellas peticiones y atenciones, para que con un simple beso me desarmara de tal manera. La dura, terca y sabihonda de Evans ahora era totalmente vulnerable a James Potter, y lo peor de todo, es que él lo sabía. La duda que palpitaba en mi interior era: cómo reaccionaría ahora él. Había logrado su meta, a lo mejor decidía cambiar de objetivo, o se reía de ella, o la volvería a besar... ¿pero qué pensaría la gente? Además, no tenía claro que para él hubiese significado algo, o si...

-¿Lily? ¿ Te encuentras bien? - di un respingo al escuchar la voz de Remus Lupin. Su cara mostraba preocupación y como siempre bajo sus ojos dorados se podía encontrar la sombra de unas oscuras ojeras.

-Hola... claro que si Remus, ¿por qué no lo iba a estar?- mi voz sonó más aguda de lo deseado y mis manos empezaron a sudar al pensar que Ja... Potter estuviera cerca.

-¿A lo mejor por qué es la primera vez que te veo faltar a clase voluntariamente?- le miré intentando averiguar si sabría lo que había pasado ayer, era amigo de James... ¡Potter! ¿lo sabría? No veía nada fuera de lo común, como una mirada cómplice ni nada por el estilo.

-Bueno, es que esta mañana...

-Mira, mejor entramos en la Sala Común y allí hablamos más tranquilos, que aquí estamos en medio- dijo mientras dejaba pasar a un par de chicas de primero. Asentí mientras el ponía su mano en mi espalda y me conducía hacía donde esperaba con todo mi ser que no estuviese James Potter.

00000

Había estado como una hora y media sentado sin saber que hacer en la Sala Común. Tas la comida decidí que Lily tarde o temprano tendría que pasar por ahí. Al principio, se había apoyado al lado de una ventana dónde podía ver a la perfección las escaleras de las chicas y la entrada. Luego decidí sentarme en los sillones, pero no aguanté más la situación. Por culpa de dar por hecho que la vería o bien en el Gran Comedor o más tarde, pero que la vería, no me preocupé de que Sirius se llevase el mapa Merodeador a los jardines. A donde me dirigía tan rápido como me era posible sin ponerme a correr.

La situación se convertía cada vez más insoportable, no podía parar de pensar en lo sucedido. No me sentía ni culpable, ni avergonzado, ni arrepentido, sólo quería que poder hablar con ella, besarla y …, bueno, también tenía ganas de hacer algo más que besarla. Era totalmente normal, antes de que pasase lo de la sala de los Menesteres, me imaginaba situaciones donde lo acababamos haciendo y siempre era estupendo. Pero la realidad superó a la ficción con sobresaliente. Por supuesto, ella a veces se mostraba tímida, pero... no fue así siempre y... ¡joder! ¿Por qué se tenía que esconder de él? Vale que el tonteaba con muchas chicas, pero eso era únicamente porque ella declaraba a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que lo detestaba. Su orgullo le impedía esperar simplemente a que ella le correspondiera, le necesitaba demostrar a todo el mundo que si intentaba estar con ella era porque él quería, porque como podían ver, tenía dónde elegir.

Pero las cosas cambiaron ayer. Tal vez fuese mi culpa por no haber hablado con ella de como serían las cosas a partir de entonces. Pero, es que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo feliz que estaba. Merlin... es que todo fue demasiado bien. Salí del castillo para dirigirme hacia el árbol dónde Sirius siempre se ponía a estudiar. Cuando llegué hasta donde estaba, sentí alivió al pensar que no lo tendría que buscar por todo el castillo también a el.

-¿Dónde está el mapa?- Sirius, que se encontraba sentado echándose una cabezadita abrió los ojos al escucharme.

-¿Alguién no ha conseguido encontrar a cierta pelirroja metomentodo?- sin hacerle caso cogí su mochila y empecé a registrarla-...mi querido amigo, lo tengo aquí.- de su túnica sacó el pergamino encantado y susurró las palabras que hacían que dejase de parecer un ordinario papel.- mira, parece que lunático se te ha adelantado.

Le arranqué el papel de las manos, y cuando vi en la Sala Común dos motitas de tinta que ponían: _Remus Lupin y Lily Evans_, no pude evitar que el estómago se me encogiera y que tuviese ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a mi querido Lunático.

**Próximo capítulo**

**Culpable: los celos.**


	3. Los Celos

**Culpable: **

**Los celos.**

Mentiría si dijese que estaba escuchando lo que decía Remus Lupin. Llevábamos ya media hora sentados en los sillones de la sala común. Evadí todo tipo de pregunta sobre mi estado emocional, respondiendo que estaba en "esos días del mes", pero que ya me encontraba mejor. Como parecía que no se lo llegaba a creer del todo, bien porque Potter había hablado con él y estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido o, porque miento de pena. Así que saqué un tema de conversación que él no podía resistir: las clases.

Empezó haciéndome una lista de todos los deberes que habían mandado y más tarde a explicarme las lecciones del día. Le miraba y cuando parecía que decía algo increible, levantaba las cejas o sonreía, pero para mí sus palabras eran un murmuro del cual no entendía nada. Mi mente solamente se concentraba en una cosa, un deseo: que James Potter no apareciese. Los primeros cinco minutos que permanecí ahí sentada, fueron los peores, pero poco a poco me fui relajando y empecé a escuchar lo que decía. Me metí en la conversación y por primera vez en el día disfruté de no tener que pensar en nada que no fuese lo que decía en ese mismo momento. Incluso en un momento Lupin me comentó un ensayo que había hecho de pociones y que le había explotado en la cara y no pude evitar soltar una leve carcajada.

La conversación fluía y me estaba contando lo que pensaba hacer en las vacaciones de invierno. Me dijo que lo que estaba garantizado en esas vacaciones iba a ser el aburrimiento, otra cosa que me hizo reír. Le miraba agradecía, se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para distraerme y hacerme reír. Narraba otras vacaciones de invierno cuando dejó de mirarme a mí y la enfocó en algo que estaba detrás mía. Por un momento se me paró el corazón al escuchar que alguien se acercaba por detrás.

-Disculpad- me giré y no pude sentir otro sentimiento que de culpa. Parado al lado mío, estaba Samuel Grint, mi cita de ayer por la tarde. - Lily, podemos hablar un momento- me miraba entre avergonzado y despechado. No había ido a verle a la enfermería, ¡se me había olvidado por completo! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoista? Aunque habían desaparecido por completo los granos verdes, aún se podía leer _"No te acerques a Lily, J." _en su frente. Miré a Remus antes de contestar.

-Claro Samuel- forcé una sonrisa y volví a mirar a Remus- hablamos después, gracias por decirme las cosas de clase.

Me levanté y seguí a Samuel hacia una esquina de la Sala Común.

0000

Le dí la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entré con el estómago revuelto. Había llegado el momento del reencuentro. Me paré en seco. Necesitaba jugar con ventaja antes de entrar en la Sala Común. Saqué el Mapa Merodeador, le dí un golpe con la varita y tras susurrar: _"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_ busqué rápidamente al apartado que me interesaba. Se me secó aún más la boca, si esto era posible, cuando en vez de ver en compañía de Lily a Remus, vi al maldito Samuel Grint. Arrugué el mapa y lo guardé en la túnica mientras apretaba la mandíbula y mi cerebro iba a mil por hora.

¡Maldita Evans! ¡Hablaba con todo el condenado mundo menos conmigo! Por un momento me dieron ganas de darme media vuelta y volver con Sirius a los jardines. Pero James Potter nunca huye, y en esta ocasión no iba a ser menos.

0000

Me había disculpado con Samuel cinco veces ya. Estaba delante de mí repitiéndome que no era culpa mía, que todo había sido una broma de alguien. _Ese_ alguien era obviamente Potter, pero Samuel era un chico que era muy simpático pero que no resaltaba ni en los deportes, ni en las clases y tampoco por tener un gran carácter. Por lo tanto, no se enfrentaría a James, ni por mi, ni por nada, eso le condenaría durante su estancia en Howgarts. Viéndole hablar y comportándose tan bien conmigo, me di cuenta de que lo más seguro es que si hubiésemos podido acabar la cita, no le hubiese dejado besarme. Ni tampoco abrazarme, como lo hizo James de regreso a la Sala Común. Aunque lo más seguro es que el tampoco lo hubiese intentado.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Remus se levantaba del sillón donde le había dejado hacía escasos minutos. Desvié la mirada de Samuel mientras éste me decía que si quería podíamos quedar otro día. Miré como Remus se dirigía hacia... James Potter entraba en escena. El corazón me empezó a latir como nunca y sentí un leve mareo. Estaba dirigiéndose hacia Lupin con paso decidido, con el pelo despeinado como siempre y demasiado guapo para mi gusto. ¡No podía afectarme de esta manera! Por un momento pensé que a lo mejor podría esconderme tras Samuel e intentar llegar hasta las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas sin ser vista. Pero como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, dejó de mirar a Remus y me miró. Como una niña estúpida, tonta y encima roja como un tomate, le quite la mirada y volví a prestar atención a Samuel.

-Lily... se que a lo mejor te a parecido un poco atrevido mi ofrecimiento, pero tampoco es algo por lo que te tengas que poner tan roja-dijo Samuel seguida de una carcajada.

-...eh... esto...perdona, ¿qué ofrecimiento?- maldita sea...¿de qué estaba hablando?

-Pues, como te decía, que me gustaría poder verte en las vacaciones de Navidad si te parece bien...- por supuesto que no me parecía bien. Volví a mirar de reojo a Potter que, aunque parecía escuchar algo que le estaba diciendo Remus tenía la varita en la mano y... ¡espera! ¡Eso es lo que siempre hacía con Black antes de...! Lentamente empezó a apuntar su varita hacia... ¡Samuel! ¡Por Merlin! ¡Otra vez no!- tu sabes que tú a mí, me gustas mucho Lily...- rápidamente, me coloqué en medio impidiendo que cualquier hechizo le llegase a Samuel.

-¡James Potter! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estas pensando!- grité señalándolo y caminando hacía él. Me miraba totalmente serio, sin ninguna risa burlona, ni su típica cara de superioridad. Dio un dos pasos hacía mi, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Exactamente qué vas ha hacer? ¿Seguir ignorándome?- la última pregunta prácticamente la susurró para que sólo la pudiésemos escuchar nosotros. Aunque tanto Samuel como Remus estaban tan cerca que también la podían haber oído.

-No... no sé a qué te refieres...- me sentía demasiado ridícula y mi voz era prueba de ello. La Lily Evans que hacía unos segundos había gritado a James Potter para proteger a alguien, había sido sustituida por una niña insegura. Eché un leve vistazo a mi alrededor para ver que todo el mundo nos observaba. Parecían alerta, pero sin ninguna intención de intervenir.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, y tienes dos opciones: puedes venir conmigo y hablar fuera de esto... o lo podemos discutir aquí mismo.

0000

Llevábamos como cinco minutos caminando. Habíamos dejado a toda la Sala Común estupefacta al vernos salir juntos tras esa magnífica escena. Ya tenía otra cosa por la que disculparme con Samuel, el pobre intentándose declarar y yo yéndome con este... con Potter. Genial, me encuentro en la situación que llevo todo el día evitando: estar a solas con Potter. No esperaba que nuestro reencuentro fuese así. Me imaginaba algo como un silencio incómodo, pero nada como una confrontación. ¿Por qué diablos había intentado maldecir a Samuel? Doblamos un pasillo y cuando levante la vista de mis zapatos, vi que James se había girado y estaba demasiado cerca.

-¿Se puede sabes a qué estas jugando?- otra vez me habló con un tono demasiado frío para él. Retrocedí un paso.

-¿Qué...? Yo no soy la que va por ahí queriendo maldecir a todo el mundo- saqué valor de donde no lo tenía, e intenté cambiar los roles en el partido.

-A todo el mundo no, sólo a ese estúpido de Grint...- dio un paso adelante, acercándose más a mi y me puso una mano en la cintura dando otro paso. Ese leve gesto fue demasiado íntimo. No levanté la mirada de su pecho y me aparté de él antes de caer como había hecho el día anterior. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula y me miró con rencor- ¿Ves a lo qué me refiero? ¡No sólo llevas todo el puñetero día escondiéndote, sino que además no me dejas acercarme a ti!

-No me he escondido de nadie, ¡y Samuel no es ningún estúpido! ¡Además no se por qué no le dejas en paz!

-¿Por qué no dejas de hablarme de ese idiota y me dices lo que me quieres decir? ¿eh...? ¡Joder!- de repente cogió y me dio la espalda. Parecía que estaba intentando calmarse.

-James... -me dieron ganas de abrazarlo, pero...

-He estado buscándote y esperándote todo el día. Llegó a la Sala Común y Remus me cuenta que has estado hablando con él y luego veo que estas hablando con el tío ese. - se volvió a hacerme frente y su mirada seguía siendo fría.- ¿...y bien? ¿No tengo razón en qué te arrepientes de lo de ayer? ¿Qué piensas que es un error? Parece que prefieres estar con ese Grint a conmigo.

-Yo no...- No podía reaccionar, ¿qué se suponía qué le tenía qué decirle? ¿qué quería decirle? Le mantuve la mirada sin saber que decir... Él a los pocos segundos, que para mí me parecieron eternos, se rió sin ganas y se revolvió el pelo. Volvió a mirarme, aunque esta vez su miraba mostraba resentimiento.

-Esta bien Evans... nos vemos en clase.

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Culpable: La debilidad.**


	4. La debilidad

**Culpable:**

**La debilidad.**

Abrí los ojos acalorada. Enfoqué el techo y suspiré. Me había vuelto a ocurrir... No debería haber ido el sábado al partido de quidditch. Volví a suspirar y cerré los ojos. Hacía dos semanas ya desde que me había dicho:_ "Esta bien Evans... nos vemos en clase"_. Y como había dicho, nos habíamos visto en clase, o al menos yo le había visto. Él me había ignorado. Me giré sobre la cama y me abracé las piernas. Pero si bien él me había estado evitando, yo no podía parar de mirarle a escondidas.

La vez que me llevó a hablar a aquel pasillo, cuando se fue, me dieron ganas de llorar. Pero se lo atribuí a la situación. Había vivido demasiadas nuevas experiencias de golpe. Era eso, nada más. Pero luego, me sorprendía pensando en él, o buscándole en la hora de la comida. Aunque, cuando la situación se volvió inestable fue el martes pasado, cuatro días después de nuestro enfrentamiento. Esa noche... soñé con él, de una manera... muy íntima, ¡demasiado intima! Lo peor es que... por todo el oro de Gingrott, ¡fue fabuloso!

Desde entonces, casi todas las noches sueño con él, aunque no todos los sueños son tan... íntimos. Todo esto hace que me pase el día pensando en ellos, y cada vez que le veo, puedo notar como las mejillas se me sonrojan al pensar que pasaría si sus manos me volviesen a tocar. Y ayer lo habían hecho, de una manera realmente inesperada.

Sophia Bornes, mi compañera de cuarto, me había convencido de que aceptara la invitación de Samuel Grint para ver el partido de quidditch del sábado. Se enfrentaban Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Normalmente, a menos que fuese un partido importante, como Gryffindor contra Slythering, nunca asistía. Pero Sophia se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal. Claro está, ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado con Potter. Ya me imagino su cara y sus gritos de alegría. Siempre me decía que probase un día y quedase con él. Pero desde que tuvimos una charla en la que le aclaré que _jamás_ tendría nada con Potter, algo bastante irónico, ese tema se había vuelto tabú.

Samuel desde nuestra charla en la Sala Común, no paraba de preguntarme cuando tendríamos esa cita que le había prometido. Llevaba esas dos semanas evitándole y poniendo excusas. Me sentía fatal, pero ya no me gustaba nada. No tenía una escapatoria fácil, así que decidí asistir al partido. Samuel quería que tuviésemos sitios en primera fila, por lo que llegamos bastante tiempo antes de que comenzase el partido. El me hablaba mientras yo observaba como calentaban los equipos, es decir, como calentaba James Potter. Podría ser arrogante la mayoría de las veces, y también un poco cretino, pero daba gusto verle con el traje de quidditch.

Hasta ahí no hubo ningún problema, además ni que me fuese a ver entre tanta gente. El problema fue a mitad de partido. Gryffindor iba perdiendo en puntuación, y aún no había indicios de la snitch. James tenía la quaffle, iba hacia los aros de Ravenclaw. Uno de los cazadores del equipo contrario se dirigía hacia él por la derecha haciendo que se desviase y se acercase demasiado a las gradas. Viendo que le estaban arrinconando, decidió pasar al otro cazador. Pero, no vio que una bludger iba hacia él por su costado derecho. Le impactó en pleno vuelo. La quaffle le lanzó hacía mis gradas...¡mis gradas!

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Estaba escandalizada por el golpe que había recibido James, y al cabo de unos segundos me encontraba tumbada en el hueco que había entre mi asiento y el de atrás. Pero tenía un peso extra, James estaba encima mío de lado. Así, de repente. Cuando intentó incorporarse se giró y apoyó ambas manos al lado de mi cabeza. Yo estaba aturdida por el impacto, pero, él estaba ahí encima mío... deje de respirar. Me miró a los ojos por primera vez desde lo que parecía mil años. Pero antes de que pudiese, sentirme nerviosa, se levantó tan rápido como había llegado ahí. Le quitó de encima a Samuel su escoba, que se encontraba tirado a mi lado y saltó de las gradas para seguir con el juego.

Y yo, pues nada, me quedé ahí. Se formó un grupo a mi alrededor y la profesora McGonagall me levantó preguntándome que si estaba mareada. Sentía que me palpitaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y no fue hasta que la toqué, que me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Sólo recuerdo mirar mi mano ensangrentada y luego a McGonagall. Después de eso abrí los ojos en la enfermería. Cuando intenté incorporarme sentí un agudo dolor en la cien, pero, esta vez cuando toqué la zona del golpe se sentía igual que siempre.

-Veo que ya está despierta Señorita Evans... -Madame Pomfrey se acercaba hacía mi- Le curé la herida de la nuca, pero me temo que el dolor de cabeza no se le irá hasta que se tome la poción que tiene en la mesilla- miré hacia atrás y vi un bote con un liquido violeta.

-Vale, ¿después me podré...?- antes de poder terminar la pregunta, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de golpe y entró la profesora McGonagall agarrando a Potter del brazo, seguidos por Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. A James le caía sangre de una brecha que tenía encima de la ceja.

-¡En serio Minerva! ¡No hacía falta que viniésemos a la enfermería! Sólo es una brecha, ¡y tu puedes curármela!-decía Potter mientras avanzaban hacía Madame Pomfrey.

-Te lo voy a repetir por última vez señor Potter... ¡para ti soy la Profesora McGonagall! Como me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre de pila o a tutearme, ¡le quito puntos a Gryffindor! Además, ¡no sólo es esa bendita brecha! Todo el mundo vio el golpe que te diste y como te costaba coger la escoba por culpa del hombro...¡Merlin! ¡Y no sólo eso! Debes de tener el costado con un moratón enorme por la bludger, ¿te parecen pocas cosas para venir a la enfermería Potter?- todo eso se lo dijo mientras le seguía cogiendo del brazo.

-Profesora, tiene toda la razón del mundo- empezó diciendo Black- seguro que el rechazo de James, es porque él como cualquier buen guerrero, sufre sus heridas a solas y en silencio. Pero su decisión demuestra su gran sabiduría además de su belleza...

-Black, ¡ahora no estoy para tus tonterías!- se giró hacia Madame Pomfrey y su expresión cambió a una media sonrisa cansada- Poppy... por favor, atiende a Potter. Y tu señor Potter, espero no tener que volver aquí porque las pociones vuelan o cualquier acontecimiento extraordinario. Eso también va por usted señor Black. Evans,- me sobresalté al escuchar mi apellido y como ella se dirigía a mi- espero que se encuentre mejor, nos dejó a todos muy asustados cuando se desmayó.

-Eh... si, ya me encuentro mejor, sólo me duele la cabeza- sonreí como pude, mientras me tocaba la nuca- Gracias por su preocupación profesora McGonagall.

-Buenas tardes señores.

Tras despedirse, dio media vuelta y se fue. Madame Pomfrey echó a Black y a Remus, este último se acercó antes de irse a mi cama para despedirse y decirme que nos veíamos más tarde en la Sala común. Madame Pomfrey hizo sentar a Potter en la cama que se encontraba a mi izquierda. Él, se sentó dándome la espalda, y en ningún momento me miró. Después Madame Pomfrey me hizo tomar la poción y me dijo que me volvería a quedar dormida un par de horas por los efectos de la poción. Mientras James se quitaba el uniforme de quidditch, Madame Pomfrey con un movimiento de varita hizo que las cortinas que separaban las dos camas se cerrasen.

Me quedé dormida escuchando sus voces. Cuando volví a despertarme, la enfermería estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Me incorpore en la cama y me empecé a frotar los ojos. La cabeza ya no me dolía, solo me sentía medio atontada.

-Tu novio vino a verte, pero estabas dormida- volví la cabeza hacia la voz de Potter. Entonces, me di cuenta de que estábamos solos y que era la primera vez en dos semanas que me dirigía la palabra. Él estaba sentado en la cama con una camiseta con el dibujo de una snitch y unos pantalones de pijama azules. Tenía la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y las piernas estiradas. Bajé la mirada sobre mí misma, y me di cuenta de que llevaba el camisón rosa pálido con el que había dormido ayer.

-No tengo novio, no sé de quién estas hablando- la voz me salió un poco más ronca de lo normal, debido a que me acababa de despertar. Y me coloqué un mechón de pelo tras la oreja izquierda.

-Bueno, pues tu amiguito, Grint -giró la cabeza hacía el frente y la apoyó también en el cabecero. Parecía que había dejado el tema por zanjado, y que no quería hablar más. Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Dónde está Madame Pomfrey?- pregunté, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación. Aunque estaba nerviosa. Pero esa oscuridad... convertía la situación en un momento íntimo.

-Salió a ver a no se quién. Dijo que si te despertabas, que no te fueses hasta que ella volviera.- no giró la cabeza para mirarme.

-Vale... ¿Ganasteis el partido?- soltó un resoplido de superioridad y formó una media sonrisa.

-Si, por supuesto- seguía sin mirarme.

-Felicidades- volví a recostarme en la cama y cerré los ojos.

-Gracias, ahora todo el mundo debe estar celebrándolo en la Sala Común. Probablemente seamos los únicos Gryffindors que no estamos allí- ni me molesté en levantar la cabeza para ver si me miraba.

-Si.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, lo que para mí fueron tres siglos y medio. No sabía que decirle. Ni como actuar. Podría haberle dicho: _"Te he echado de menos"_ o _"Me duele que me hayas estado ignorando"_ Pero eran cosas tan típicas y cursis, que tampoco yo misma había asumido querer decirlas. Sonarían patéticas en mi boca. También podría decirle: _"Odié a Jane Stevens por pasear contigo por el lago"_. Les había visto el miércoles desde lejos cuando volvía de leer en los jardines. Me dieron ganas de aturdirla allí mismo. Pero no podía decir nada de eso, tenía demasiado orgullo para que me rechazara o se riera de mí. Demasiado.

-Siento el golpe que te distes en el partido- abrí los ojos y le miré, esta vez encontré su mirada.

-No fue culpa tuya, bastante hiciste con pasar la quaffle antes de que la budgler te diese- y le sonreí, aunque no estaba muy segura de que pudiese verme. La enfermería estaba cada vez más oscura.

-Ya bueno, igualmente te di un buen golpe Lily- me había llamado por mi nombre.

-Creo que tu saliste peor que yo del choque- Solté una leve carcajada. Resopló mientras sonreía.

-En eso tienes razón, maldita budgler...

-Entonces, ¿por qué no querías venir a la enfermería?- silencio, no me contestó de inmediato. Y en esos segundos, me pregunté si no quería porque sabía que yo estaba aquí.

-Bueno, es que... sabía que no me dejarían salir de aquí hasta mañana, y... no quería perderme la celebración de la Sala Común- dijo volviendo a mirar al frente.

-Claro... bueno, seguro que tenías ganas de estar con Stevens.- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué acababa de decir eso? ¡Iba a pensar que estaba celosa! ¡O qué le había estado espiando!

-¿Stevens?- preguntó como si no supiese quién era. Incómoda por la situación, me levanté y fui medio a oscuras hacía una mesa que había con una jarra de agua y vasos.

-Si, Jane Stevens, es que os vi el otro día paseando por el lago...- joder, cada vez la estaba fastidiando más. Me serví un vaso de agua, sintiendo que las manos me temblaban un poco- ...y bueno, pensé que a lo mejor ahora estaban juntos- cerré los ojos con fuerza sintiéndome demasiado estúpida.

-Si estuviésemos juntos, -contuve la respiración,- mi amistad con Sirius se rompería sin duda, porque está loco por ella. Ese día la acompañé al lago, dónde estaban sus amigas, porque Sirius le había prometido que lo haría él. Pero, la profesora McGonagall le había hecho llamar a su despacho y me pidió que lo hiciese por él. ¿Me alcanzas un vaso de agua a mí también?

-Claro- bebí mi vaso de agua de pié, porque tenía la boca seca. Luego, serví otro en silencio para él. Estaba infinitamente agradecida por que su pregunta hubiese sido por un vaso de agua y no por qué me interesaba si estaba con la Stevens esa.

Regresé prácticamente a oscuras con la poca luz que se filtraba desde el exterior. Me paré junto a su cama y le ofrecí el vaso de agua alargando el brazo. Se incorporó y cogió el vaso. Me quedé ahí cosa de un segundo, cuando me fui a mover para darme la vuelta, sentí como se tensaba la parte de abajo de mi camisón. Miré hacía abajo, él agarraba con su mano libre del camisón en un intento por retenerme. Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda y un sentimiento de anticipación. Él dejó el vaso en la mesilla y cuando alcé la vista, me miraba fijamente. Con la mano que acababa de liberar, entrelazó sus dedos con la mía que caía inerte en mi costado. Su mano era cálida.

Sabía que tenía dos opciones. También sabía que era una locura lo que estaba pensando hacer. Pero lo que tenía claro, es que me parecía más atractiva esa idea a volver a mi cama, sola, con un silencio incómodo a mis espaldas. Me miraba pacientemente. Estaba claro que él no pensaba hacer nada más. La invitación que había propuesto era un gran esfuerzo para él. Inspiré profundamente. Apoyé una de mis rodillas en el borde de la cama y pasé mi otra pierna por encima de él. Me dejé llevar, y ahí estaba, sentada ahorcajadas encima de James Potter.

Le acaricié la cara con ambas manos, mientras él ponía las suyas en mis caderas. Lentamente me acerqué y rocé mis labios con los suyos. Volví a repetir la acción y me quedé a escasos centímetros mirándole. Él, en un ataque de impaciencia me agarró la nuca y se acercó a mi dándome un beso que con todas las palabras podríamos llamarlo pasional. Estuvimos besándonos demostrando de alguna manera, como nos habíamos echado de menos esas dos semanas.

-Por Merlín Lily...- dijo contra mi clavícula mientras le besaba el cuello. Me hacía sentirme tan segura, tan... sexy.

Perdí la noción del tiempo sin saber cuanto hacía que nos habíamos empezado a besar. Sus manos ya no se quedaban quietas en mis cintura. Me acariciaba las piernas, empezó a subir las manos por debajo del camisón... en ese instante en el que se me tensó la barriga por la caricia, escuché unos pasos y como la puerta se abría. Salté como si él me quemase y como pude volví a mi cama antes de que Madame Pomfrey encendiese las luces.

-Señorita Evans...- Madame Pomfrey llevaba una capa y un gorro a juego y tenía la nariz roja por el frío que debía de hacer fuera del castillo- tiene las mejillas coloradas...- miró a James con suspicacia- ¿cómo es qué continúa usted aquí?

-Eh... Potter me dijo que la tenía que esperar hasta que usted volviese- dije extrañada.

-Pues creo que el señor Potter me entendió mal, porque le dije todo lo contrario. Puede usted volver a su habitación ya, y es mejor que lo haga pronto porque es muy tarde.

-Si, claro- me puse mis zapatillas que estaban al pié de la cama y tras mirar a James una mirada de complicidad, salí lo más rápido posible de la enfermería.

Ahora, estaba en mi cama, era de día y sólo hacía unas de horas que me había vuelto a besar con James Potter. Podía haber vuelto a tener ese tipo de sueños, pero me daba igual. Había estado con él en persona y había sido... genial. Por culpa de mi debilidad, ya sea física o emocional, había vuelto a caer en sus redes. La diferencia con la vez anterior, era que esta vez no estaba en estado de shock, sino que tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Culpable: El destino.**


End file.
